


the sun will shine on us

by lokisbicth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Emotional Hurt, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Goodbyes, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Platonic Relationships, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 03:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15428292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokisbicth/pseuds/lokisbicth
Summary: thor is sad and feels guilty because of everything that happened and loki came to say goodbye





	the sun will shine on us

Thor didn't sleep for days. He didn't actually think his brother would die because of him, it all felt like it was his fault. If only he could defeat Thanos. Everything would be okay. Everybody would be here. Alive.  
  
He wiped his tears for the sixth time that night. First he cried for his family, then his friends. Then for his friend Tree. Then he cried because Rabbit cried. Rabbit was just so sad and it was all because he couldn't stop Thanos. It was the easiest, but at the same time the hardest, to blame himself for everything that happened.  
  
Finally at some point, he was too tired to keep his eyes open, so he fell asleep. It was the first night he actually slept in a week or so. Ever since the fight at Wakanda.  
  
_He was standing in the middle of a field. It was cloudy and there was just the endless surface of grass that reached up to his knees. It was the simplest world ever and he liked how peaceful it was. The only thing besides grass and the clouds in the sky was the soft breeze that made the grass sway in a perfect harmony._  
  
_Then, as if somebody pushed a button and everything started blossoming. There were trees growing from second to second, along with them there were flowers, appearing at random places. He felt safe for a moment, forgetting about everything that happened. His heart was finally able to find a moment of peace, and he was able to savour that feeling, easing off as the sun shone down, brighter than ever, on the vast expanse of the green land. Soon there were no clouds in the sky, whatsoever._  
  
_Thor felt the Sun's beams of light on his face, relishing the calm warmth it emitted. He closed his eyes, completely overwhelmed with the peaceful atmosphere around him. But his eyes snapped wide open as he heard a rustling of the green grass. There, not even ten feet away from him, stood a blurry silhouette of a man, coming forward as Thor's eyes finally adapted and his vision cleared._  
  
_He felt a sting in his chest, another wave of tears coming and his heart violently thumping against his ribcage. He couldn't believe his eyes, the person he missed the most was right in front of him, smiling a beautiful, sad smile with his eyes glittered with sparks of sadness. "Brother." Thor gasped, barely containing himself from braking down again._  
  
_"Hello, brother." Loki said, his voice sounding like a soothing hum in Thor's ears, making his heart ache. "I missed you." Thor's brother says, his sad smile disappearing as he realised Thor was crying. Though, the older sibling tried to wipe his tears in attempt to stay strong, but Loki already knew Thor was so vulnerable at the moment. The god of mischief stepped forward, crossing the short distance between the two of them and standing right in front of the other god. "It's all right to cry, Thor. You don't have to keep all of the emotions confined within yourself." He says with loving eyes, trying his best to be there for his brother, even though Loki was never sure he knew the right way to do so. But seeing Thor like this hurt like hell, he felt rage and fear and sadness all at the same time. Thor- who always looked happy and joyful, enjoying every moment of his life and doing everything to make it even better- was now beyond heartbroken._  
  
_"I thought you were dead." Thor said, a little bit hurt by his own statement. Loki's seight lingered on Thor for less than two seconds, before he turned away, looking over the green land, his breath stopping in his throat as Thor let out a hurtful sob, realizing that Loki was here only to say goodbye._  
  
_"I'm sorry, brother." Loki sighed, the tears stinging at the sides of his eyes. "I always behaved like I didn't care... I thought I didn't. But I was just hurt, I shouldn't have let our father make me feel hate towards you. You're my brother. I am truly sorry." He says feeling tears slowly drip down his cheeks. "I love you, Thor."_  
  
_Thor couldn't hold it in any longer, he wasn't even sure this was real, but he reached for Loki on an instinct, a spark of surprise appearing in the back of his mind when he realized that it wasn't an illusion. Loki truly came to say goodbye. He buried his face in Loki's shoulder, his loud sobs muffled by it._  
  
_The younger god felt his heart break then and there, wrapping his arms tight around his shaking brother and trying to give him at least a small bit of comfort. He knew there was a long way for Thor to recover from the hard times, but all he could do is offer him some peace by being here for him._  
  
_It felt like eternity listening to Thor's quiet sobs, the pain stinging Loki more than anything else. Thor's weeping eventually became silent, his body finally stopping from shaking. Though, Loki wasn't ready to let him go yet, and Thor wasn't ready to separate from his brother either. The two of them stood like that, in an infinite meadow with flowers scattered all around them, completely silent and scared to move even a tiny bit. The sun was high above their heads, shining down on them carefully, it's beams of light calmly caressing their bodies, as if it tried to comfort them even though it knew they were saying their goodbyes forever._  
  
_The wind built up it's intensity, tugging on their clothes. Loki knew it was time for him to go, but he prayed that there's still time for him to stay with Thor. But some strange, higher power wouldn't allow that. He had to leave immediately. "Brother, I have to leave." Loki said softly and felt Thor's body shiver once more._  
  
_"I don't want to let you go." Thor mumbled into Loki's shoulder and the younger god sighed, carefully separating Thor from him. He looked into his brother's red eyes, smiling at him sadly, knowing that they will not see each other ever again._  
  
_"I know, Thor. But I have to go, it's my destiny now. This was all I had the power for, please don't hate me for not being with you." Loki dropped his hands from Thor's shoulders and looked at his feet shamefully, ashamed of himself for not being able to be by Thor's side in the difficult times._  
  
_Thor shook his head and put his hand on Loki's slumped shoulder. "I could never hate you, brother. We spent all our lives secretly competing for the throne, without even knowing it ourselves. Our father chose to wrongfully raise us, but know that I will always be proud of you. I will always be proud that you're my brother." He said slowly, watching a tear slide down Loki's face. "I love you, too, Loki."_  
  
_Loki's face lit up with a wide smile and he nodded, the sun shining brighter than ever. Both of them looked up at the sky, wearing grins on their faces. "You said the sun will shine on us again."_  
  
_"I didn't lie, did I?" Loki looked back at Thor and Thor nodded._  
  
_The two of them shared one final embrace, tightly hugging each other for the last time. "Goodbye, brother." Thor mumbled as he pulled back, still keeping his arm on Loki's shoulder._  
  
_"Goodbye, Thor. Good luck." And with those words, Loki disappeared in a blink of an eye._  
  
_Thor dropped his arm by his side, watching the sun hide behind the clouds once again, the flowers dying and the wind make the grass sway slowly. Then, a few seconds later, the world around him burst like a bubble as he woke up._


End file.
